Huge Signs
Sitemap Huge Signs (Detail Bloat) And Other Stupidity See Also Gianormous_Infinite_BS --- --- --- --- --- Artists Who Make Those HUMONGUS Signs and Posters In Columbia ? ''' : Those are not realistic/plausible for that time period/era (and many hardly even for today) - very expensive in a very implausible way for signage (They barely had color anything in those days, so I guess Fink invented THAT too ...). Seriously, are the Players expected to be so DIM and BLIND and DISINTERESTED that anything and everything has to be *Hugified* to '''HIT the Player in the Face with them, instead of allowing the Player to find/see/discover them all by themselves ??? Normal-sized things were much more prevalent in the previous 2 games. Was this REALLY because : Being BIG meant you needed fewer created things to 'fill in' all that otherwise lifeless BIGIFIED space ??? Look again at any/all those locations in the game and count the details. Look at pictures of real places (in that era) and compare. Suddenly you see, in comparison, there is barely much of anything really there in the game. ((AGAIN - for this MMORPG - the idea of a PLETHORA (look up that word) of objects and things to look at and interact with - made possible by the inherent Player Creation of objects and detail which is a fundamental part of that game.)) --- --- --- Instead of letting the Players see something normal, they had to make sure the idea was rammed into the Players face (over and over). NOTICE at the left the size of the labcoats ... Now think about how ridiculous that sign is. Do You think it MIGHT have been because the Players had to be forced to see all the signs so that they wouldn't miss them and thus miss seeing how clever the game designers thought they were ?????? Any which way, its pretty pathetic. --- --- --- It sometimes helps for game designers to have their skills grounded in Real World disciplines (including the skills used to find pictures of real things to use as a basis for their 'art' and styles they are copying). The Internet is full of old pictures which might prevent a result like this, which looks to be designed for easy game swag plushie conversion. One problem with 'pretty' distant props (which you cannot get near in the game) is : The signs have to be ridiculously Gianourmous to be discernible, like that atrocity on the right. A simpletons idea of a 'sign', hanging off the side of a building. The banner on the left's placement, covering windows, is also evidence of an artist who 'Just doesn't get it'. Imagination like this I suppose is fine, but not for a place where there are no Unicorns. One commentator said : "The whole place (Columbia), its lighting and colors and shapes looked like the inhabitants should shit cotton candy." --- --- --- Whatkind.jpg|Oops, the blind Test Player missed this - fix it to be better. CloseOffLimitsYahThink.jpg|Way up there so the Zeppelins can read it. Absurdly.jpg|I guess players needed some help seeing these signs Cominwitagun.jpg|SORRY THIS SIGN JUST ISNT *BIG* ENUF !!!! Cantread.jpg|Too absurd --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . Seriously, didn't they look at old pictures to see the way ACTUAL signs were used in the old days ? (the internet is full of such pictures). This is COMPLETELY wrong. Nobody would build that frame to aim/slope a sign down. Nobody would need to build a frame at all when the sign would SIMPLY be FIRST painted on the side of the building. And SECOND if was a separate 'board' it would be bolted to the wall. This is the kind of bad assumptions and embelishments that were in so much of that game. --- --- --- Big Signs Cost Big Bucks : Did Fink (or other) find some magic beans in a Tear that allowed humungus giant complicated signs and gold statuary grow up like trees. That might be the only way Columbia could be so full of these ridiculously oversized things. The section built as the 1893 Exposition Show City (El Floato) would only be a small PART of the larger later Columbia (and no you didn't just take the other ground exposition buildings and levitate them - that would be years later, and THEY were made of fiber-filled plaster and chickenwire -- all quite temporary and unable to last much more than a year). Ditto for the rest of Columbia's HUGE buildings costing ALOT of money, which can't possibly be paid for from Tax-Payer monies or even the cultist population. Real cities are built over many decades with business flowing in from a whole regional area - something that is IMPOSSIBLE with Columbia's Limited Economy. - Columbia Behind the Facade : Behind the Facade (that plaster/lathing/chickenwire reality WOULD have been an interesting thing to have shown in the game - an amazing pretty outward appearance (in the good parts of 'town'), but shoddy falling apart underneath (once you looked closely, or behind the propaganda presentation, or the squalid areas where the 'lesser folk' had to live). --- --- --- --- --- . .